


death by cupid's bow

by orphan_account



Series: the world is quiet here ( asoue drabbles/ficlets ) [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Break Up, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: she shouldn't be crying, but she can't stop.( kit centric/drabble )





	death by cupid's bow

_( the night has a thousand eyes ,_

_the day but one ;_

_the light of the bright world dies_

_the dying sun ._

_mind has a thousand eyes ,_

_the heart but one :_

_the light of a whole life dies_

_when love is done . )_

 

.

.

.

She shouldn't be crying.

If her brothers could see her she knew what they'd say: _don't waste your tears._

She shouldn't be crying, but she can't stop.

If her father were still alive she knew what he'd say, too: _Michael Bassey once said 'falling in love is dying by the cupid's bow.'_

Kit is dying a slow and painful death. She's been sick for years, the violent infection spreading to her heart and soul, consuming every part of her. She's been deathly ill for years, her body weakening each day - then her heart shattered.

It killed her.

So Kit's crying even though she shouldn't. She shouldn't be collapsed against the door, and she shouldn't be clutching the worn leather pamphlet of Francis William Bourdillon's best works. 

But she is.

And she'll stay there for hours. Because the light of a whole life dies when love is done. Her injury was inflicted on her years ago, and arrows hurt ten times more when they’re pulled out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( post breakup kit ! now that the series is over i'm hoping the asoue fandom grows - so i've started writing again. hopefully it didn't turn out terrible. :') )


End file.
